Finding accommodation
This page is for sharing tips and information on how to find accommodation in Bangkok. Downtown vs UN area Copied from the UNESCAP intern blog Deciding where to live in a new and chaotic city can be a daunting process for new UNESCAP interns. For instance, should you live near the UN or a short bus ride away? Which accommodation is more sociable and so on? As a past UNESCAP intern, I was frequently being asked the same questions by new interns. Therefore, I decided to create this blog in order to help new interns make a decision about where to choose to live. The information on the following pages has been put together using the personal opinions and information provided by present and past interns, and in no way reflects the opinions of the United Nations. The most common question which frequently comes up is ‘should I live near the UN or nearer the middle of Bangkok? Living near the UN: Typically most interns choose to live in ‘Old Bangkok’ i.e. Samsaen area near the UN. There are numerous reasons for this, but primarily it is much more sociable, it is very close to the UN, and the area is great for those on a budget with lots of cheap food/massage/drinking establishments. The area has a really nice feel about it and is a bit quieter/more relaxed than around Siam. Upon acceptance of your internship, HR should send you a list of accommodation options (click here to download the PDF). Most are located around the Samsaen area. The most popular accommodation options have been summarised in this blog and can be viewed on the map below. Advantages of living near the UN: * Very sociable with any interns staying in and around the area * Cheap, great for those on a budget * Near the Phanfa Klong Boat (canals into BKK) and the Phra Arthit boat pier (along the Chao Phraya River) * Area offers all the amenities and facilities you need * Likely to have several other interns staying in the same accommodation option as you Disadvantages of living near the UN: * Have to rely more on taxis to get into the centre, which can be frustrating especially at busy/rainy times * If you have a long (6 month) internship, Samsaen area may get a little boring if you feel you have seen/done everything it has to offer Living further away from the UN: Those that live further from the UN tend to be Thai and so live with their families, have Thai friends that own condos and therefore can offer their friends affordable rates, or occasionally there may be a UN intern who has more professional experience or a family and thus chooses to be more independent and live elsewhere. Bangkok is a huge city and there are so many places to choose from if you decide to live further away from the UN. Some of the most popular areas are around Ari, Siam and the Ratchathewi bts. One possible option is to live near the UN for the first 3 months or duration of your internship, and then move into the centre or a new area if offered a consultancy position. This way you get best of both worlds. Advantages of living away from the UN: * Near/on the bts line and thus offers more freedom to get around and explore BKK * Much more cosmopolitan-type feel * Some great condo apartments are available (with all the perks such as gyms and swimming pools) for prices that are comparable to those in the Samsaen area Disadvantages of living away from the UN: * You will need to use public transport to get to the UN which can be stressful/time consuming/unpredictable * Fewer interns around * Condos tend to be rented out on longer-term leases, e.g. 6 months or 1 year minimum. Finding somewhere that offers a shorter lease or is flexible may be more challenging Places near the UN Here is a list of the most common apartment buildings within walking distance of the UN: * Alameda Suites - 5 minutes walk from the UN, around 13000 baht per month * Beyond Suite Rama 8 - 5-10 minutes walk from the UN, from 8000-33000 per month * DS House - 5 minutes walk from the UN, 7500-9000 baht per month * Juan Manee - 20 minutes walk from the UN, 6000-7000 baht per month * MN Residence - 20 minutes walk from the UN, 5000-9000 baht per month * Ratchadamnoen Mansion - 5-10 minutes walk from the UN, 8000 baht per month * Tan Tong - 20 minutes walk from the UN, 5600 baht per month * Premier Living Place- 5-10 minute walk from the UN, 4500-6200 per month How to find an apartment downtown 1. Choose an area There are pros and cons with each area, and depending on what you value, different areas are better. Things to consider: * price level Living downtown is usually cheaper than living near the UN, at least in terms of value for money. In general, the closer you live to the BTS/MRT the more expensive the apartment. * how easy it is to get to the UN and how easy it is to get to other places (see also Transportation) Being downtown by definition means you won't be close to the UN, so you will either have to take a taxi/motorbike/tuk-tuk or the canal boat. The closest BTS stop to the UN is Ratchathewi. From this stop it is easy to share a cab to work in the morning, and it is extremely easy (and encouraged!) to share cabs back from work to this station in the afternoon. A common route to work for people living downtown is to take the BTS to Ratchathewi, and take taxi/motorbike from there. As for getting to other places, most places worth going to are along the BTS or MRT lines, making it very attractive and convenient to live along these lines! * how lively the neighborhood is/the presence of bars and restaurants or other activities Most of the nightlife usually happens in Sukhumvit, Silom/Sathorn, Ratchada, Rama 9 ish. See the articles on activities. 2. Find a room/apartment Once you've decided on an area it should be easy to just go from condo to condo and ask if they have rooms/apartments available. Condos are usually a bit fancier and more expensive than lowrises, but there is in general a lot of variety! Another option is to look for rooms/apartments online. Here are some useful websites: (please help me out here)...